


Dawn

by squit (orphan_account)



Series: Ambient [1]
Category: God's Own Country, God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Chores, M/M, Sheep, coach travel is the worst, may 2017, pragmatic conversationalists, resident blackbird, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squit
Summary: Deirdre lets Gheorghe know what's what.





	Dawn

It is dawn by the time they get back to the farm, both of them drooping with fatigue. The resident blackbird is singing, perched on the summit of the tallest tree behind the house.

Johnny yanks him close when Gheorghe makes for the caravan. “No chance”, he says, dragging him into the house. The door is unlocked, but no one is home. Deirdre is probably around back, doing the morning chores, Martin in tow.

Johnny kicks off his shoes and heads upstairs for his bedroom with a bob of his head and the words “come along then”. Gheorghe does.

They fall into bed on top of each other, dead asleep in minutes. Their bags just inside the room, behind the closed door.

*****  
Gheorghe startles awake about ninety minutes in, almost falling out of the bed. Johnny gives an offended grunt as he is kicked in the shin, but doesn’t wake.

Gheorghe lays still, getting his bearings in the still-watery morning light. There’s a chance he can duck out to the caravan before Deirdre comes back into the house, or worse, tries to get into John’s room.

He eases out of the bed with minimal resistance from Johnny, and slips downstairs after a moment’s silence, listening at the top of the stairwell for the sound of activity downstairs.

As he opens the door Deirdre is just outside the fence, in boots and coveralls. Martin is in a wheelchair by her side. They are looking at the grassy slope next to the low stone wall. Above them, the blackbird is still singing his heart out.

“Sheep's hooves need trimming,” says Deirdre, without looking around. 

“Okay”, Gheorghe replies, startled.

Deirdre bends over just a little stiffly to loosen the brake on her son’s wheelchair, pushing Martin past Gheorghe into the house.

“Our Johnny still asleep?”

“... Yes, I think so.”

“There’ll be breakfast in a bit, wake him up then.” 

Gheorghe acknowledges with a nod, holding the door open, helping Deirdre push Martin in. 

Martin says, “thank you.” A pause before he says, “wages”, motioning to Deirdre, 

She finishes taking off her boots and coveralls, before she says “Johnny won’t think of it, so come to me later and at the end of each week for your wages. This isn’t a holiday, mind. We expect you to earn your keep.”

Gheorghe nods. He’d been dreading bringing up the subject with John, not wanting to smother the delicate thing growing between them with the blunt admission that Gheorghe needs to get paid if he is to stay.

“Least he saved me a trip to town, and the cost of stamps,” Deirdre says, briskly, wheeling Martin beside the dining table, pulling a chair up next to him. “Now give us a hand.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feelings about this movie.


End file.
